


Band Camp

by Ravenclaw_WolfPrincess



Category: All Time Low
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/M, Sexual Content, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 18:40:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7519067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravenclaw_WolfPrincess/pseuds/Ravenclaw_WolfPrincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex is leaving to go on band camp leaving his distressed girlfriend behind for a 2 weeks so he gives her a fun time for her to remember. Please note this is dirty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Band Camp

Alex P.O.V  
I was walking into my house to pick up all my things for band camp. I can finally fulfil my dreams of being in a band and playing my own music while people are screaming out my name. If ya’ know what l mean. 

My girlfriend, Lisa, walked into the room l was in with tear stained cheeks. Even though she is crying she still looks as gorgeous as ever but I prefer her without the tear stained cheeks. I bet she’s upset because I’m leaving, this is the third time this week, why won’t she stop acting like I'm not coming back.

“Awe baby what’s wrong?” I ask and go up to her and hug her while she cries into my neck. 

She continues to cry into my neck, staining my shirt with her tears. She sniffles and finally speaks, “I don’t want you to leave me to become famous, only to forget about me. I want you to stay here and we can be happy together.” 

“Babe you know l could never forget you. I love you with all my heart.” I tell her. She just cries into my neck for a few minutes until l decide to pull away. I lift her chin up so she’s looking at me and l say, “I could never forget someone as amazing as you. Please remember that baby.” 

“I promise,” and with that being said a place a kiss on her soft, pink lips, to which he kisses back. I licked her bottom lip asking for permission to enter, which she gives me. I start walking her to the bed where she falls and I'm hovering on top of her. we continue to make out while l slid a hand under her shirt. My cold hand giving her goose bumps. I slightly knead one of her boobs and she lets out a moan. "Please more daddy."

I slid up her shirt, taking it off completely, then I unclasp her bra, letting it slid off her arms. I place my lips on her neck working my way down leaving little hickies on the way. I finally get to her nipple and place on in my mouth while l roll the other in my fingers. After a while l switched and did the same to the other side. Lisa let the moans roll off her tongue. My hands roamed around her body, I tugged at her shorts and then slipped them down her legs finding that she isn't wearing any panties. "Naughty girl not wearing any panties," I said but she just moaned. 

I kissed down her stomach, to her dripping heat. "Please daddy. I need you." Lisa wined. I kissed her clit and she let out another moan. I pressed my tongue flat on her heat and lapped up all her juices, making slurping noises. I slightly pushed my tongue around her tight hole circling it, Lisa let her hips buckle forward so l put my and on her stomach to stop her from moving. “Stop teasing me Alex!”

I stopped all movement to which she wined at, “What did you call me.” She looked at me with wide eyes.

“I’m sorry Daddy l didn’t mean too. Please, I’m sorry.” 

“Do you know what happens to bad girls Lisa?”

“They get spanked,” she whispered.

“All fours baby girl.” She got on her hands and knees and looked straight forward. “Good Girl. Now how many should you get? How about ten. Five on each check.” I said while kneading her butt cheeks before landing a harsh slap on one, she let out a quiet moan. “Do you like that baby girl.”

“Yes Daddy.” She moaned. Nine spanks later her butt cheeks were bright red. 

I took off my shirt and jeans the bludge clearly visible in my boxers. Lisa came over and slid my boxers down my legs. “Do you want me to help you Daddy?” she asked but l shook my head. And said “I need to be inside you.” 

I picked her up and laid her down on the bed. Her legs spread open so l crawled in between and grabbed a sliver packet from the bedside table, I opened it up and rolled the condom on. I put my tip at her hole but didn’t push in. she groaned at the feeling even though l hadn’t even started.

I slowly pushed into her and she moaned. Once l was fully in l gave her some time to adjust once she nodded l started thrusting into her. All you could hear was our moans, groans, streams of swears and Daddy’s.

I hit her g-spot and she let out a loud moan, “Please don’t stop Daddy.” And l thrusted a bit harder. 

“God you’re so tight Lisa.”

“Daddy can I’m close. Can l please cum, please let me cum.”

“Go ahead baby girl,” I groaned. She let go all over my cock and scream a little, yelling out ‘Daddy’. She clenched around me and l came inside the condom moaning her name.

I pulled out of her and took the condom off throwing it in the bin before walking back to her and getting inside the covers with Lisa in my arms. 

She started closing her eyes slightly and said “I love you so much Alex. I’m going to miss you.”

“I’m going to miss you to baby. I love you so much, you don’t even know.” I said and kissed her noise.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it. This is my first one please don't judge or leave hurtful comments about my kinks.


End file.
